


It Was the Fourth of July

by dankaliens



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankaliens/pseuds/dankaliens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU Mulder and Scully spend the Fourth of July together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was the Fourth of July

**Author's Note:**

> This is late I know but it came to me at a cookout I was at and I came home and wrote it I'm sorry it kinda sucks.

The Mulder's summer home, usually alive with activity during this time of the year, was quiet and nearly empty except for the oldest Mulder child and his best friend laying out on the grass looking out at the lake. On the other side, there was a family getting ready to light off fireworks. 

When Fox Mulder had found out his parents weren't going to be using the summer home for the Fourth of July, he immediately called his best friend Dana Scully and convinced her to stay with him for the weekend. 

“C'mon Scully, it'll be fun,” He said, “Booze, food, fireworks, and you get to spend time with me.” She had sighed and then agreed that she would meet him down there. 

The two had met during Dana's first year of college. He had been a sophomore and everyone called him Spooky. She later found out he had an obsession with extraterrestrials ever since his sister was abducted from their home, and that's where the name “Spooky Mulder” had come from. While his theories seemed completely crazy, she admired and respected the effort he put in to his research. She also found out if she looked past all the “spooky” stuff, he was actually a really cool person. He was intelligent, funny, and pretty damn attractive but that was beside the point. Scully genuinely liked to hang out with the guy. And if that meant she had to endure the nickname Mrs. Spooky, then so be it. Now 2 years of late night phone calls and a graduation ceremony later, they were on the grass. 

“How long does it take to light a couple of fireworks?” Scully asked opening another beer. 

“Patience grasshopper. They're probably waiting for it to get darker.” Mulder said.

“You can see the stars Mulder, it's dark enough.”

“Then let's look at the stars.” He moved so he was behind her and able to pull her against his chest so they could look up at the sky. She took another sip of her beer and sighed, enjoying the warmth his body was radiating. They sat quietly for a few minutes, just looking at the sky, until Mulder spoke. 

“Do you believe in the possibility of there being infinite universes?” He asked. 

“I think it's possible that there are universes out there that are different than our own.” She said. 

“And we're stuck in this one.” 

“You never know, this could be the universe with the best outcome for us.”

He looked down at her and raised his eyes brows encouraging her to explain. “If there's infinite universes, then there is infinite outcomes, but, each universe only has one outcome. For all we know, this universe has the best outcome for us.”

He stared at her for a minute, thinking about what she said. 

“You're just trying to talk me out of traveling through space to find another universe 'cause you'll miss me too much.” He joked causing her to laugh. 

“I'm not trying to talk you out of anything, I'm just stating my thoughts on the topic.” She said turning her head to look up at him. 

He smiled down at her and then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Scully swore fireworks went off when their lips met. Which, actually happened, the family across the lake finally set off the damn fireworks. It was a kodak moment, too bad no one was there to take a picture. 

“Talk about sparks flying.” Mulder said breaking the kiss. Scully let out a giggle and turned to watch the fireworks.


End file.
